Thorian
Thorian je starobylá rasa nejméně padesát tisíc let stará její schopnost hibernace po tisíce let nelze jeho skutečný věk odhadnout. Thorian je jedinečný tvor s mysl-ovládající a telepatickými schopnostmi, a masivní senzorické sítě. Uvolňuje spor do vzduchu, které umožňují Thorianovi řídit ty, kteří vdechují a pomocí bolesti kontrolovat své chování. Tyto vědomosti, pak mají tendenci Thoriana a poslouchat jeho vůli. Thorian také produkuje zvířata volala Thorian Creepers. Thorian může dokonce 'absorbovat' vnímající bytosti, a může z nich vytvořit klony, které mohou mluvit za Thoriana pokud je to nutné. Podle VI na ExoGeni Corporation velitelství, Thorian je v podstatě "tkát chapadla", která pokrývá většinu povrchu Feros s nějakým smyslovým úponkem kilometrů dlouhá, i když místy jsou shromážděny do nervových svazků nebo nervové uzly. Ačkoli to je inteligentní, Thorian. Jen jde o další vnímajících bytostí jako potenciální vědomí. Pozadí Velitel Shepard první uslyší o Thorianech od Lizbeth Baynham, z toho vyplývá, že by to mohlo být, proč gethové útočí kolonisty na Ferosu. Shepard se může dozvědět více z ExoGeni VI jednou osvobozený od Thorianů, Shiala pak řekne Shepardovi svojí historii. Podle Shiala, Thorian existoval na Ferosu dlouho předtím, než dorazili Protheané. Museli strávit tisíce let v hibernaci.Když Protheané přišli a začali stavět metropole, která by případně zahrnovala Feros, zvědavý Thorian studoval znich, pravděpodobně z některé jejich do svého vědomí, a dokonce je i vstřebával po smrti, což jim umožňuje stát se součástí jeho rozšiřování vědomí. Od Protheanů, Thorian myslí postupně vstřebává poznatky, které by tvořily Cipher. Thorian přežil katastrofu, která zničila Protheany, a pokračoval přes Feros pro dalších padesát tisíc let. Kontrolní skupina V pozdních letech 2170, ExoGeni Corporation začali obsazovat Feros a založil kolonii v jedné ze zničených mrakodrapů, si neuvědomují, že Thorianovo doupě je hluboko pod ní. Masivní rostlinný organismus se probudil ze svého spánku, a přítomnost tolika potenciálních vědomostí tak blízko, byla příliš lákavá než odolat. V roce 2183, malý průzkumný tým prozkoumal ruiny, když nechtěně vstoupil do Thorianského doupěte a byly infikovány sporami. ExoGeni si uvědomil, co se stalo, ale místo toho, aby chránily své kolonisty, že izolované řešení vidět co by se stalo, a chtěli studovat Thorianovi masivní smyslové a mysl-ovládající potenciáli. Jak ExoGeni sledoval, trvalo méně než jeden měsíc na 80%. Naděje obyvatelům se nakazit a začít plnit úkoly pro Thoriana. ExoGeni VI zprávy, že přes tyto výtrusy, Thorianovi otázky mentální příkazy k jeho vědomí. Vědomosti trpí intenzivní bolest, dokud nejsou podmíněny proti jakékoli myšlenky na vzpouru. Ačkoli počáteční klimatizace je bolestivá, Thorian nenutí vědomí plnit nebezpečné úkoly nebo zranit sebe. VI srovnává toto chování k tomu řemeslník, který si dává pozor, aby nedošlo k poškození jeho nástroje. Kolonisty na Hope Zhu byly tedy dovoleny 'pantomima' normální existenci, dokud je Thorian potřeboval i když někteří, jako Ian Newstead, byly dost silný vydržet to nějaký čas. Thorian byl opatrný. thumb Útok Gethů Nicméně se Saren Arterius dozvěděl o existenci Thoriana a jeho připojení k Protheanům. Cestoval do Ferosu v tajnosti s kontingent geth a silný Asari biotické, Shiala. On šel k Thorianovi a vyjednal obchod, který nabízí Shiala jako oběť. Shiala melded s Thorianem, sdílení vědomí Thorian dával Shiala Cipher, který se pak přenesl do mysli Saren. Nicméně, Saren věděl, že velitel Shepard byl v pronásledování a on nemohl riziko podstoupit. Saren nařídil gethy zničit Thoriana a všechny stopy existence stvoření. Gethové zahájily útok proti Hope Zhu, ale kolonisté zablokovali vchod do doupěte Thoriana s vraků Borealis a fascinovali ke stvoření, začali bojovat do posledního dechu a bránit ho. Novinky gethského útoku se brzy dostali Shepardovi na Normandii. A přišel na Feros vyšetřovat. Kolonisté na Hope Zhu byli vděční a ulevilo vidět tým. Thorian viděl Sheparda jako ideální zbraň zničit gethy aniž by hrozilo nebezpečí další zrady. Pověřil salariana obchodníka Ledra prodat Sheparda, co měl k dispozici zbraně.Shepard se zaměřil na boj proti gethům. Na obloze Shepard šel do budovy ExoGeni, Thorian je masivní smyslová síť pravděpodobně sebral, co se naučil a velitel Shepard Thoriana uvědomil, stejně jako Saren, by se pravděpodobně pokusila zabít. Dokonce se snažil napadat Normandii. Thorian nutil kolonisty bojovat. Na cestě zpět havarovalo nákladní letadlo na Hope Zhu. To dělalo jeden poslední pokus, aby je zastavil s Fai Danem, ale on se vzbouřil proti kontrole Thoriana a zastřelil ho. Poté, co v podzemí Shepard a tým našel Thorianovo doupě, které zřejmě zapáchalo jako hnijící kompost. Dolů po schodech tým je konfrontován s Thorianem sám ... obrovské organické hmoty, která vypadala jako rostlina. V reakci na přístup Sheparda, Thorian produkoval klon Shiala mluvit za to. Prostřednictvím klon, Thorian, odkazoval na sebe jako na 'Starý růst', přikázal Shepardovi být v úžasu. Viděl lidi jako "hovězí maso, dobré jen kopat nebo rozložit". Poté, co byl zrazen Sarenem, Thorian neměl žádný zájem na tom, zabývat se tím a začal posílat klony a Thorianovi popínavé rostliny po týmu. Shepard zničil nervové uzly distribuovány prostřednictvím budovy, uvolněný Thoriana a odesláním přes trosky k jeho smrti. Hodně k překvapení Sheparda, Shiala byl téměř smutný po smrti Thoriana. Navzdory tomu, co to dělalo s kolonisty a Shialou, byla to jedinečná forma života, která by nikdy neměla být viděna znovu. Po efektu V následku gethského útoku, ExoGeni vzali pozůstatky Thoriana, protože vytáhl z jiných světů. Bohužel, účinky Thorianovi paměti stále ještě ovlivněna jeho obětí. Kolonisté začali mít bolesti hlavy nebo svalů, křeče, podobné tomu, co prožívají, zatímco pod kontrolou Thorian je, pokud jde kolonista v blízkosti bývalého Thoriana. Mohli cítit oběti pocity tepla nebo bolesti. Shiala pokud ušetřil, má její kožní pigment změnila na zelenou, podobně jako její klony a její biotické schopnosti jsou nestabilní. Zhu Hope smluvně Baria Fronties v naději, že ke studiu a léčbě tohoto trápení. de:Thorianer en:Thorian es:Thoriana hu:Thórián it:Thorian pl:Torian ru:Торианин uk:Торіанин